Broadway Baby
by Krazie-Kenzie
Summary: Hermione Granger had a secret. She kept it from all of her fellow students at Hogwarts. She was a musical actress. Her struggles with school and fame, as well as an impending doom of the dark lord, Hermione doesn't know how she'll ever manage to survive.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and any of the musical songs/titles/characters!**

 **A/N: First of all, I would like to preface that I KNOW that many of these songs are not gonna line up with the 90s. I know most of the songs and original timeline won't be the same, but I took liberties. Sue me.**

 **And, Hermione's parents names were never confirmed so I just used their "fake" first names as their real ones.**

 **Also! I want to do a pairing but i don't know which one because I love so many hermione ships! So, please comment below who you would like Hermione to be with!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Ch. 1: Miracles**

A small girl, no older than the age of eight, stood anxiously in a long line. She bounced on her toes in excitement and nerves. Her bushy hair bouncing along with her. She clutched a resume in her hands as she babbled to her mother.

"I can't believe we're doing this! That I'm doing this! Oh, I'm so nervous! But I'm so excited!" Hermione kept repeating to her mother. Her mother, Monica Granger, laughed lightly and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, dear. You've said that about a billion times, and that's just since we got here!" Monica said as she looked down at her daughter. Had Monica known 10 years ago that she was going to give birth to a girl like Hermione, she might have ran for the hills. But, she couldn't have it any other way now.

Hermione had loved stories, since, well since she was in Monica's womb. Monica loved to read aloud to her daughter and feel her kick. Then the minute she was born, she seemed to fall in love with music. Her first word had even been sing, for crying out loud! Monica realized in that moment, that her and her husband had given birth a star.

Hermione was in every dance class, singing class and acting class that they could afford. Her husband, Wendell, worked extra hours just to pay for all her costumes and necessities. Even with all the work and pressure, seeing that smile on their daughter's face as she was on a stage made it worth every second.

And here they were, in line, for an audition for an actual West End show! Monica knew that the chances were little to none. Her husband had reminder her this every chance he got. But Monica believed that Hermione was a miracle, and a miracle is exactly what the musical adaptation of Matilda needed.

When they had first found out about the production, Hermione wouldn't stop talking about it. Matilda was her absolute favorite book. She often spent her time imagining that she was matilda herself. Sometimes Monica could have sworn she was, with the random, seemingly impossible things that happened when Hermione was around.

Monica snapped out of her trance and moved with the line, where they had finally reached the front after hours of waiting. Hermione began fidgeting with her skirt and jumper. Hermione took her hands, and held them. She bent down to Hermione to look her in the eye.

"My dear, you are going to smash it. There has never been a star like you. You are matilda. Be yourself." She whispered to her. Hermione teared up and vigorously nodded her head. Her eyes shone with determination. She lifted her chin, gripped her resume, and marched forward as they called her number out. Monica stood to the side, right outside the door, just like all the mothers before her.

Monica waited for what seemed like days outside the door, every nerve seeming to be on fire as she thought of her baby girl in there. In her opinion, Hermione had to get it, she deserved it.

Hermione exited the room, as they had dismissed her. She thought the audition went well, but they dismissed her like everyone else. But Hermione had yet to give up hope. She wanted (or needed in her mind) this role. It was her dreams coming true.

But Hermione was far from stupid. She knew she was one of thousands of girls, who all wanted the part just as badly. And maybe someone else deserved the role more, Hermione thought.

The weeks following were agonizing to Hermione. She constantly checked the mail, waited by the telephone and checked every blog possible everyday, annoying her father constantly.

Monica didn't know what to do. She was just as anxious as Hermione, even if she didn't show it. She had been checking the phones as well, anxiously waiting for a call, or a letter, or anything to confirm or deny their hopes.

Their nerves were finally answered, two weeks after the audition. Hermione was in the kitchen, helping her mother make dinner and practicing her newest steps from her dance class. The phone rang out and Monica reached over and plucked the phone of the receiver.

"Hello?" She answered, hoping it wasn't some telemarketer again.

"Hello, is this the Granger's residence? Hermione Granger?" A man's voice asked.

"It is… She's my daughter. Why?" Monica getting anxious as she realized that this could be the call.

Hermione froze as she heard her mother. 'Was this the director?', Hermione thought anxiously.

Hermione's father entered the room, eyeing the nervous look on both of his girl's faces. Monica's eyebrows furrowed and noddded.

"Yes, she can talk" Monica said as they had asked to speak to Hermione. She handed the phone to hermione and took her husband's hand nervously.

Hermione shifted on her heels as the man began to talk to her. Monica could feel her heart in her throat as Hermione nodded and turned around.

"Yes, Thank you. Thank you so much." Monica and Wendell waited with baited breath as their daughter turned back to them slowly. Her face was blank and Monica's heart began to sink. Suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up and the biggest smile her parents had ever seen graced her face. She opened her mouth and let out an excited shriek of:

"I GOT THE PART!"

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
